paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Get Hacked! Part 4
I don't see why yaw are not commenting I'm not trying to beg or anything, cause being is not cool and annoying. So that's enough of talking of you know lets begin. You should really Read Pups Get Hack! Part 3. Here we go! Enjoy. After 2 hours later. Demon: Hey guys I got a surprise for all of yaw. Everyone: What? Demon: I'm going to take you to my base. Rocky: Wow, I didn't know you have soldiers. Demon: Not soldiers clan members. Get it right flee bag. Rocky: Ummm..... Demon: Stop taking it seriously. Rocky: Okay. Chase: How are we going to get their? Demon: Ghost teleport us to the base. Ghost: Can do. Then Ghost teleported the Paw Patrol. Now they here and fell down. Zuma: Uffff! Could at lest work on the landing. Demon: It takes time to get use it. Skye: What? It's snowing. Are we in a different dimension? Demon: No. Did yaw just seriously just notice that. Paw Patrol: Yes. Demon(in his head): Yaw are slow like an hour ago. After his mind talking, they went to two guards with black scarfs like Demon's, had two swords on there back, a hood, shurikens, and had rifles they were holding. Guard: Nice to see you boss. Suddenly, they got subspecies. Guard: Halt, show your cards. Paw Patrol: Uguuummm? Demon: Don't worry. There cool. Guard: Oh,sorry. Hey little yellow,and brown one. Punch me in the face. Chase: Uguuumm,okay. Then punches him in the face and went in side. Chase: Wow your clan members are so loyal. Did you train them to be like that? Demon: Nah there just like that. Then Demon pointed were the members train were they fight at. Demon: That's were they train to fight at. The members are fighting and one of them keep punching a member. One surrendered. Demon: What the! Soon Demon jumped in the ring dropped-kick him. Member: Aghh, what was that for! Demon: That's for overattacking him!We don't do that in here,we do that on the field!Now you now were to go! Member: What!Jail! Demon: No,the punishment center! Member:Okay! After that exited out the ring. Demon: Sorry about that.I'm not going to do that to yaw. Rubble: No problem. Demon: Okay. That's the ammunition center. Chase(while mumbling): Wow all those weapons. Ryder: Don't even think about it. Chase: What. I like weapons. Can I have one. Ryder: No. Chase: Please. Ryder: No. Chase: Please. Ryder: No. Chase: Pretty Please. Ryder: Fine. Chase: Begging all ways work. He went to the shop. Chase: Hummm.Let's see. Chase: Give me those glowing blue daggers. Then he purchase them. Chase tested them out. Chase: These cool.They make sounds. Demon: Well.....okay.... They went to a lab Demon: This is the laboratory. Rocky: Wow there's so many electronics. Demon: Were working on poi- Boom there was a explosion in the lab. Demon: Poison weapons.What happen Jade! Jade: Sorry wrong chemical. Demon: It's ok.Mistakes happen. Jade: Thanks. Demon: Okay now lets get cleaned up. Then they got cleaned up. Skye: Wow I fell cleaner than ever! Demon: Well that's blast shower. Rocky: Ughhhhh.I'm all wet now. Then they started laughing. After there tour they went to the finally room. Demon: Now here's the finally room.The newest room.The Meteor Room. Paw Patrol: Wow. Demon: The meteor gives you what ever power you want. Chase: Oh.Give me electric powers. Then the meteor made a"pssuuuummm"sound. Chase: Ughhh!(then gasp in pain) Paw Patrol: Are You Okay!!!! Then his eye turn to a light sapphire color. Chase: I powered up! Then he fist pump and electricity beam came out of his paw that made a lighting strike sound. Chase: Wow. Then does it 8 times. Zuma: That's so narly.Give water powers. Then made the sound again. Zuma: Let's see what I can do. Then water went everwhere. Marshall: I can't believe I'm saying this,but give me fire! Rubble: Give me strength! Rocky: Give me earth! Then made the sound again. Ryder: Oh my gosh why didn't I say something. At least your with me Skye. Skye: Must...fight...it.Must...be...a...good...girl.Aghh!I can't take it!Give me air! And made the sound again. They keep testing their powers. The scientist were scared and were hideing. Zuma hit Chase with water. Chase: Ugfff.What the heck Zuma. Zuma started laughing. Chase saw a water trail to Zuma and put electricity in it. Zuma: Ugggghhhugghhhugghh!What!How did you do that. Chase: Electricity makes water electrical you idot! Zuma: Oh,your on! They started fighting Marshall's eyes were ruby red. Rubble's was yellow. Rocky's was brown. Zuma's was dark blue. Skye's was gray. Demon(saying it in sarcasticly): Give me energy. Then it make- You know what it does not mater. Demon's eyes didn't change. He started shooting the pups with energy beams. Pups: What was that for! Demon: Konsejew! A spell that made the pups go to sleep. 4 hours later. Skye: I had the weirdest dream that we had superpowers. Demon: It wasn't. Skye: Thank youuuuuuuuuu. Ryder: I have a punishment for what yaw did. Pups: Oaaaahhhyyyyy. Marshall: What your going to do put us in timeout. Ryder: I was,but something worst than ever. Skye: Wowww.Way to go Marshall! Marshall: Hey Ms.I know every thing it was Chase's fault. Skye: What did you just said! Chase: What!It was Zuma because he threw a water ball at me! Zuma: You electrocute me. Rubble: Hey It was Rocky because he keep lifting the ground like a maniac. Rocky: I now your not talking.You keep throwing stuff. Then Skye argued with Marshall. Marshall argued with Skye and Chase. Chase argued with Marshall and Zuma. Zuma argued with Chase. Rubble argued with Rocky. Rocky argued with Rubble. You couldn't understand them. Soon Ryder blowed a dog whistle. Pups: Aghh!Aghh!Aghh! Ryder: That's a bonus. Marshall: What are yo- Skye blew him away with her powers. Marshall: What wa- Pups: JUST SHUT UP OKAY!!!!!! Demon: Hey the news is on. News: Breaking news.Their's a ice guy with a scarf and hood.This guy has ice powers.He is yelling out"Were are you Demon!". Demon(while smiling):Hum.He want's a fight,you get one. Puts his fighting gear on. With the ice guy. Ice Guy: Were are you. Then a arrow almost shoot him. Ice Guy: What the. It was Demon who shoot that. Demon: Want a fight,come get one. Demon: What's your name? Ice Guy: Klide Demon: Okay Klide.Are you ready? Klide: Yeah. Then they jump at each other. Will Demon win these fight? Will the Pups learn on there punishment? Will there powers worn out. Find out in part 5. Okay guys that's it I like yaw guy and stay classy.